


Doorways

by Boobchanan



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Worlds, Attempt at Humor, Clint and Bucky are best pals, Terrible Attempt At Humor, The Mutliverse is a hallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky are on a Avengers assignment heading to another dimension. They take a peek at other ones along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorways

"So this is totally not what I expected gateways to other worlds look like." Bucky noted. Clint nodded. "Yeah, a big ass hallway of doors." He adjusted his shades. They were on a Avengers job, following the rest of the team through a long hallway to reach some otherworld or some crap. Bucky kinda passed out halfway and Clint was too busy undressing Jessica with his eyes. "What door are we going through?"

"I think 386."

"Thats a long way from here Clint." 

The Archer nodded. "Hey, lets take a peek at these other doors, see whats behind them."  
Now Bucky was no stranger to crazy ideas, but since they were here why the hell not? "Ok. Door 14." They both proceded to one door, opening it up and what they saw made them tilt their heads. "Why is that blonde man screaming so much?" "And why is there a green guy grabbing orange balls?" They looked at each other and closed the door. "That was weird." Clint said, which made Bucky scoff. "Yeah. Like we haven't seen weirder. Whats next?"

"Lets try that one! Door 23. Its got the lady symbol on it."   
"Clint theres not going to be a army of fangirls waiting for you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I am the one with the fangirls. Chicks dig the metal arm."

"Whatever you say Robocop." 

The pair chuckled as they opened the door, jaws dropping at what they saw. "Thats us as ladies!"

"Damn...I look hot as hell."

"I hate to admit it but yeah."

 

"Totally going here on the way back."

"Agreed."

Bucky and Clint high fived each other as they closed the door, heading off down the hallway. After about a dozen doors they stopped in the late 40's. "49." Bucky pointed. Clint gave a 'after you' gesture to the Soldier as he opened it up. "Ummmmmmmmmm............." They closed that door without a word. "Was that Pietro and Wanda?" Bucky nodded. "And they were..." Another nod. "Never mention this to them." He nodded his agreement. It was gonna be hell of akward hanging around the Twins. They kept on for another five doors. "Lets try this one." Clint opened it up. "Huh. Not that bad." Bucky poked his head in. "Hmm. Guy in a bat costume, chick in flag undies. Looks like our home. Just different." He shrugged and they closed the door.

 

They then kept on walking til Clint gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "Heh heh. Door 69."

"What are you 12?"

"On the inside." 

"Be my guest." He held his metal arm out. Barton grinned and opened the door, however said grin turned into instant horror and shock. Bucky looked and his face mirrored Clints. The door slammed shut so hard it shook. "OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?????" Bucky screamed, turning to Clint. 

"I'm gonna hurl.....oh god.....never ever speak of this again..."

"Agreed.." Barnes said as he kept walking. "You don't do that with a rubber chicken...."


End file.
